


The Guinea Pig In The Park

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidentally High, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Humor, One Shot, Pills, Sea, Short One Shot, Water, outside, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: The group finds Akira in the park, but he is behaving really strange. And Futaba is somehow an asshole, but it is okay because we can forgive her.





	The Guinea Pig In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can enjoy this short one-shot.

"I don't get it. Why are we here again?"

Futaba was sitting under a tree in the park to protect her skin from the sun. She tried to see something on her laptop, but it was too bright.

"I really don't get it. Akira is busy today and now we are all sitting in a park, despite the fact that everyone - except Ann - is busy too!"

She looked around. Makoto, Haru and Yusuke were sitting on a bench. The girls had to learn for an upcoming test and the boy was drawing in a sketchbook. Ryuji wanted to start his training again and went jogging around the sea. Morgana was laying on Makoto's nap, enjoying the sun.

In the middle of all this, was Ann Takamaki, who was kinda disappointed with this situation.

"Oh, come on. I just thought we could do something fun together. I know Akira is not here, but that doesn't mean that we can do something awesome together? I mean, he is busy with his different jobs and responsibilities. If we would always wait for him to have time, we would never do something fun."

"So, you want us to spend time together and have fun while Akira is working to get money for all our equipment and medicine?"

"Okay. I already have a job! Let's go search one for you Futaba! You have to do a job interview and interact with people!"

The orange-haired girl gave the blond a deadly glare.

"You win this time villain!"

She looked at her laptop again and continued to struggle with the reflections.

"Hey, guys! Guys guys guys guys guys guys!"

"Ryuji, what took you so lo-"

Ann couldn't finish her sentence. She could just stare at the Ryuji and the boy he was dragging along. It was Akira, but his eyes were wide open.

The blond boy gave the group a serious look.

"We might have a problem."

* * *

The group was sitting together in a small circle, listening to Ryuji's story.

"... and then I found him just standing near the water. He was throwing bread crumbs against the swan-boats to _feed them_."

The group stared at Akira, who was laying nearby in the grass. He was holding Morgana with his stretched arms, staring in his face.

"Guys... I am pretty sure that this cat just talked... we need to tell Morgana about this! Maybe he is from some alien race! Like E.T. or something. But with more fur and stuff. Furry E.T. or something!"

 _*Futaba screaming in the background*_ "GROSS!"

"For the last time! I am Morgana! And you know that I can talk!"

"Fascinating!"

Nobody wanted to say something. Until Makoto decided to talk with him.

"Hey, Akira! Are you okay?"

"Hey, Makoto! Makoto Makoto Makoto!"

"...Yes!"

"I am fine Makoto? How are you Makoto?"

"I'm okay. But-"

"Hey, Makoto!"

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you that you have, like, really beautiful eyes? Because you have, like... really, really... beautiful eyes! There are like... really red and shiny and stuff, like... red and nice and like that!"

Makoto blushed.

"Ah... thank you!"

"No problem dude."

"...Okay... so... why are you like this exactly?"

"I was hungry, so I ate more."

"More of what?"

"More of..." he looked like he was thinking about something, but he lost interest soon and just stared at Makoto. He suddenly grabbed some of her hair and held them up. It didn't hurt, but Makoto made a small noise out of surprise. She could feel the heat in her face, while his hands were on her head. He was looking into her eyes. His face moved a little closer to hers. He suddenly shouted into her face.

"Now you look like a cat!"

He started to move her hair around like cat ears!

"Makoto Neko! Neko Makoto! Makoneko! Nekoto-HMPF!"

The girl had punched him! Akira fell back down into the grass. Makoto walked back to the group. Her face was almost as red as her eyes. Akira's face was also red, because of the blood that came out of his nose. The girl had hit him harder then she wanted.

"So..." Yusuke gave her a questioning look, while the other girls giggled. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"NO."

"Okay... should we leave him like this?"

"HE IS FINE!"

Behind her, Akira stood up and touched his nose. He was looking at the red fluid at his hand.

"My god..." His eyes went wide. "I'm a tomato!"

"Hahaha, nice!" Futaba bowed down next to him and took a few selfies. Then she started a video. "This is hilarious. I have to film this!"

"Really? Isn't that kinda mean?"

"What do you know Ryuji!"

* * *

The boys tried to handle the situation like you handle lack of sleep: A coffee and cold water.

It did work... not that well...

"Hello?`Are you okay? I can't hear you!" Akira was pressing his ear against the bathroom mirror. 

"Dude... your reflection won't answer!"

"Shshshshshshshhhhh! Silence Ryuji! I can't understand him!... Hello? Is this reality? No?"

"This is the best thing that happened this week!" Futaba laughed. She was still filming the poor boy in his confusion. Ryuji grabbed her hand.

"Why are you even here? This is a boy's bathroom!"

"Oh come on! Here is nothing that I haven't seen on the internet already!"

"This is... not what I meant, but thanks for this information!"

"Guys!" The boy with the frizzy hair interrupted them again. "My eyes are really huge and strange! I need to see a doctor!"

"Akira." Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe that are your glasses."

"Oh. Yeah, your right. Nevermind!"

* * *

"Is everyone here?"

"No. Where am I? I can't see my face! AAAAH!"

"Akira! I don't want to be mean, but please shut up. Okay? Good. So, the coffee made everything worse?"

"Yes, Makoto. It made everything worse. You should have seen him drinking it. He burned his tongue and immediately forgot it and burned his tongue again. He drunk an entire cup of coffee like that in less than 2 minutes. It was really stupid, but also really impressive."

"Okay. So maybe we should go see a doctor or something like that?"

"You need a doctor?"

A woman in a lab-coat walked up to them. She had a dark blue bob-cut and brown eyes. Around her neck was a black choker.

"My name is Tae Takemi, I am a doctor. Maybe I can help y-"

She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Doctor Legs!"

He threw his arms in the air and walked towards her.

"How's it going Doctor Legs? Did you do some of your cool medicine and science stuff?"

"Guinea Pig! What the hell? I was searching you the whole day! What did you do?"

"I was waiting for you, but Ryuji kidnapped me!"

He pointed at Morgana.

"Guinea Pig. That's a cat."

"Yeah, I am Ryuji. And Akira, I am standing-"

*Akira heard his voice and looked into a totally different*

"- okay nevermind."

"What is wrong with you... wait... give me the bag with the medicine I gave you!"

Akira handed her a small bag with nothing inside.

"Why is it empty? You were supposed to eat only one pill!"

"I ate only one. But then I got hungry and atet some more."

"Why? The test today was only for one pill, not an overdose! I can't use this!"

"If you don't want people to take your medicine, why do you make it taste like Jelly Beans?"

"It doesn't even taste like Jelly Beans!"

"Yeah, the first one was pretty gross. But then everything went bright and fuzzy and they suddenly tasted really good. I also got really hungry!"

"I bought you a sandwich in case that happens! What did you do with it?"

"I couldn't eat it! It was for the beauty ducks!"

"The beauty ducks?... But there are no animals in that sea... only swan-boats... do you mean Swans?"

"Beauty ducks!"

"Great... so my test for today is ruined."

"Sorry, Doctor Legs!"

"And don't call me Doctor Legs! I have a name!"

The group stared at the two. Then Futaba - who was still filming everything - finally said something.

"But you don't call him by his name either."

"HA HA!" Akira laughed at her. "How the turns have tabled!"

He wanted to walk away from her and just dropped to the ground.

...

"Doctor Legs... I can't feel my legs, Doctor Legs..."

The woman just stared at him. Takemi then started to kick his legs.

"Can you feel this?"

"What?"

"Interesting."

She wrote something down.

"Are you perhaps having a painful erection?"

"...Maybe?"

"That means yes. Soooo, looks like you are NOT ONLY mentally disabled at the moment."

"... You are hurting my legs Doctor Feelings..."

"Yeah, whatever. Okay, thanks for your help. You are his friends, right? You should carry him home. He will be totally normal again in... like 5 - 48 hours."

"That is a large time window."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"She did say goodbye to him after all. She doesn't look like she is really dangerous." Ann said. They were about to leave the park again and had to plan how they would handle Akira.

"Yeah, Tae is really friendly." Morgana yawned. "We can trust her. She wouldn't give Akira anything that is really dangerous."

"By the way... where is Akira?"

She looked at Ryuji and Yusuke, which were carrying the boy.

"Oh, we didn't want to carry him while we just stand here, so we drop him over there on that... boat? Yusuke, where is the boat?"

The artist pointed at a swan boat that was floating away from the bank.

The group started running along the way around the sea to get some boats for themselves while everyone was screaming... everyone except for Akira, who was waving and singing.

_"If you like Pina Colada!"_

"STOP SINGING!"

_"And getting caught in the rain!"_

"THIS IS REALLY DANGEROUS DUDE!"

_"If you're not into yoga!"_

"WE GET YOU JUST STAY IN THE BOAT AND STOP MOVING! YOU MIGHT DROWN IN THE WATER!"

_"If you have half a brain!"_

"ALSO STOP SINGING THIS SONG! IT'S ANNOYING!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my story, leave a comment. That would make me really happy. ^^
> 
> Yeah, I am caught up with final exams and stuff, but I remembered that I started this and decided to just post it now. Sorry if it is too weird.
> 
> I will be back next weekend with some more one-shots and when I have the time, even some updates for The Story. See you next time. Bye!


End file.
